The Truth of It All
by Michael Sim
Summary: Taking place after Christmas, Max learns certain truths about himself and those around him after facing a familiar enemy.


Title: The Truth of It All  
Author: Michael Sim  
Email: simgolfer@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: The characters and settings in this story are the property of Regency Television, Jason Katims Productions and the Warner Brothers Corporation. Tabasco Brand Sauce is the trademark of the McIlhenny Corporation. All use is for the sole purpose of fictional storytelling.  
Summary: Taking place after Christmas, Max learns certain truths about himself and those around him after facing a familiar enemy.  
Category: Other  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Max is standing in a dark blue room, empty at first, and then suddenly bustling with activity. The room remains dark, except for focused bright lights that illuminate what Max is seeing. As the room spins around Max we see men dressed in camouflage fatigues running to and fro, injured civilians pleading to Max as they are carried by on stretchers. Muted, indecipherable sounds of work and talk permeate the air.  
  
The spinning stops and we see Michael, dressed as a military general with a chest full of medals, in front of a map. He is debriefing the soldiers around him on their next plan of attack.  
  
We spin again and stop at Tess, who is looking radiant in a long gown and tiara. She looks at him with concern, but with love as well, her arms wide open.  
  
We spin again and this time we stop at Nicholas, also in military regalia. He smiles deviously at Max and bows to him. He slowly walks away and heads towards...  
  
Isabel, very beautiful in an alluring and sexy gown, laughs and jokes with an unseen man in the shadows. Nicholas comes up, takes her hand and kisses it. Then the unseen man comes out of the shadow. He looks regal with a crown, cape, and scepter.  
  
Max recognizes him and reacts in shock.  
  
ACT I  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Liz is in her room above the Crashdown. She is in front of the mirror checking out different outfits when Maria, in her waitress uniform, comes in.  
  
Maria: Hey Liz.  
  
Liz: Hey Maria, what's going on?  
  
Maria: Nothing really, which is what sucks! When is Michael gonna get over this, "I'm too dangerous to go out with you" crap.  
  
Liz: I don't know.  
  
Maria: (notices that Liz is going through outfits) And what's up with you? Did you and Max finally...  
  
Liz: No.  
  
Maria: Then who are you doing all this for? Hmmm... I thought you two made a new connection during Christmas time. Come on. Tell me.  
  
Liz: Well... It's someone we know from way back, when we were both little.  
  
Maria: Not Paul Troy! He's just as annoying as his sister, Pam! I wonder how the ice queen's job at the Cheese Factory's going?! Ha!  
  
Liz: No, not Paul.  
  
Maria: Then who! I'm gonna go crazy waiting!  
  
Liz: Promise you won't freak out or anything.  
  
Maria: Hey girlfriend, the last time you said that, E.T. found a way into my house. So, no promises. But I still want to know! Are you gonna tell me or what?  
  
Liz: Okay. um... it's your cousin, Sean.  
  
Maria: Hello?! Do my ears deceive me or did you just utter the name of the devil, himself. He's out of jail?!  
  
Liz: Yeah.  
  
Maria: Liz! This is a convicted felon you are talking about. What is wrong with you? One day you go from royalty and then to trash the very next! Just like that!  
  
Liz: It's not like that at all Maria. I just needed to do something. Something other than "alien." We've known Sean since we were kids. You know, I just need to... to grow.  
  
Maria: TO GROW! Yeah, you'll grow all right. Like fungus from that filthy... UGH! So when did he get out of jail.  
  
Liz: He told me he got out just a couple of days ago. He came by here last night and...  
  
Maria: So where's he staying at?  
  
Liz: He told me he's staying with some old friends just outside town.  
  
Maria: Probably same scum he used to hang out with. God help me if he tries to move in with me and my mom. Anyway Liz, you aren't serious about going out with him are you?  
  
Liz: He's not that bad, Maria.  
  
Maria: Fine, go out with Sean, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Maria leaves with a look of disgust as Liz continues to go over her wardrobe.  
  
Switch to Maria coming down the stairs, she sees Michael putting on his apron in the back room.  
  
Maria: Hey.  
  
Michael: Hey.  
  
Maria is about to go out to the seating area when...  
  
Michael: Maria.  
  
Maria turns around looking beautifully pouty, but says nothing.  
  
Michael: So, uh, what's up with you and Brody. You've been personally delivering lunch to him everyday.  
  
Maria: Oh, so you've ignored me since Christmas and when you finally talk to me, you, you accuse me of... Wait a second! What's wrong with me bringing him lunch!  
  
Michael: He can't be trusted. He may not be a real alien, but he...  
  
Liz: Stop! I will do as I wish, when I wish, no matter what you say. So if you and Liz are gonna be all wigged out on me today.  
  
She turns to leave.  
  
Michael: What? Wait!  
  
Maria turns around, gives an exasperated sigh, and starts twirling her hair, looking annoyed.  
  
Michael: I'm just don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Maria: (indignantly) And what brought this on, this, this sudden wave of humanity.  
  
Michael: I... I miss you, okay!  
  
Michael looks frustrated, opening himself up, but feeling rejected. He throws down his apron and turns away. Maria comes up to him, holds him by his face, and softly kisses him.  
  
Maria: Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself.  
  
They looked lovingly into each other's eyes before Maria exits, leaving Michael, forlorn. In the Crashdown, Isabel and Alex are sitting in a booth.  
  
Maria: (walking by Alex) Alex.  
  
Alex: Maria. (to Isabel) So have any plans today, Isabel?  
  
Isabel: No, not really.  
  
Alex: Good. I just read in the paper that there's gonna be an amateur film festival at the Revival Theater. I thought that we could finally go to that movie you've been promising me.  
  
Isabel: Well, I...  
  
Alex: It's okay. I understand.  
  
Isabel: Stop Alex. You're right. I've been promising you time for something you wanted to do for awhile now.  
  
Alex: You mean...  
  
Isabel: I mean yes, let's go.  
  
Alex: Wow! I mean, great!  
  
At another table, Kyle and Tess are having lunch.  
  
Kyle: (holding up the top of a hamburger bun) Hey, what's up with this! I asked for a veggie burger. This is beef!  
  
Tess: What now Buddha boy? No animal products too!  
  
As Tess is about to wave her hand over his burger, Kyle grabs her hand.  
  
Kyle: No, No, No! No alien stuff on my food.  
  
Tess: Oh, lighten up.  
  
Tess then gives Kyle a mischievous look.  
  
Tess: Well, I didn't know you had those kind of feelings for me, Kyle.  
  
Kyle: What?!  
  
He suddenly notices that he is still holding her hand. He quickly lets go, but he looks unsure.  
  
Kyle: You... You didn't see any flashes or anything like that did you?  
  
Tess: Should I have?  
  
Kyle: Come on, don't mess with my mind like that.  
  
Tess: It doesn't take any superhuman alien skills to do that, Kyle.  
  
Kyle: I know.  
  
As Tess starts to eat her Tabasco and sugar overloaded meal, Kyle takes a deep breath.  
  
Kyle: Tess. I, uh... if you wouldn't mind.  
  
Kyle points to his burger.  
  
Tess: Wait a second. Is Kyle Valenti actually going to accept "my" otherworldly help?  
  
Kyle gives her a look and Tess smiles as she changes his hamburger into a veggie burger.  
  
Kyle: (meekly) Thanks.  
  
Kyle hesitantly brings the burger up to his mouth and takes a bite. He appears happily surprised.  
  
Kyle: Hey, this is good, really good.  
  
Tess: I call it, the Buddha burger deluxe  
  
Kyle: You know, I was just wondering, you've been living with me and my dad for a while now and we really haven't done anything together, you know... to bond and stuff.  
  
Tess: Kyle, I'm not usually one to bond, but for you, I could do that.  
  
Kyle: But just as Kyle and Tess, none of this alien and human or whatever stuff.  
  
Tess: (with a smile) That sounds great.  
  
At this point, Jim Valenti and Amy DeLuca enter the Crashdown. As Amy goes to the counter, Jim heads to Kyle and Tess' booth  
  
Kyle: Hey Dad.  
  
Jim: Hi guys. Just wanted to tell you that, uh, I will be out for the day. Uh, we, Amy and I, will headed to the lake.  
  
Tess: You go sheriff!  
  
Jim: Yeah. So, you two take care of yourselves for tonight.  
  
Tess: All taken care of. You have a good time.  
  
Jim: Thanks.  
  
On the other side of the Crashdown, Amy is getting a bag of food from Maria. Maria doesn't know if she should ruin her mom's mood with the news about Sean's arrival in Roswell.  
  
Maria: Well, uh, um, you and Sheriff Valenti going out today?  
  
Amy: Yeah, I'm just seeing if the old high school flame is still lit is all.  
  
Maria: Mom! I've been having a pretty rough day already and I know I'm the daughter and you're the mom, but I hope you know what you are doing.  
  
Just as Maria says this, Jim comes up behind Amy.  
  
Jim: Ready to go?  
  
Amy: I'll be right there. (to Maria) Don't worry about me, I think you have your own guy issues to think about anyway.  
  
She turns her head subtly to signal to Michael, who is placing plates of food at the kitchen window.  
  
Maria: Yeah, well he's not the only guy that gonna be giving me problems in the very near future. Anyway, you two have.  
  
Amy: Thanks, Honey.  
  
We see Jim and Amy come out of the Crashdown and go to their car. We realize this perspective is from the UFO Center across the street; it's Max. He's just inside the entrance of the UFO Center, cleaning the windows.  
  
Brody's voice: Max, great job with the display cases.  
  
We see him come up the stairs behind Max.  
  
Brody: Thanks for taking your day off to help me get this place together.  
  
Max: No problem. Had nothing else to do anyway.  
  
Max says this as he continues to stare out at the Crashdown.  
  
Brody: Keep up the good work. I'll be in my office.  
  
Max: (absent-mindedly) Yeah, uh... sure. Is it okay for me to go pick up my lunch?  
  
Brody's voice: Go ahead. And pick up my lunch from Maria too!  
  
Max leaves the Center and heads across the street to the Crashdown. When he enters, the first person he sees is Tess. As Max approaches her booth, he notices Kyle. A palpable tension can be felt.  
  
Max: Hi.  
  
Tess: Hey Max. Exciting day at the UFO Center?  
  
Max: (touching his work vest) No, just helping Brody with clean up duties. (turning to Kyle) Hey.  
  
Kyle: Hey.  
  
Kyle gets up to leave.  
  
Kyle: (to Tess) I'll, uh, meet up with you tonight at home, okay.  
  
Tess: Sure!  
  
This leaves Max and Tess, just staring uneasily at each other.  
  
Max: So, I, uh, will see you later.  
  
Tess: Okay, Max.  
  
Max goes to the counter and sits down by himself. Maria comes up to him.  
  
Maria: Thanks for talking to Michael.  
  
Max: What do you mean?  
  
Maria: You know, he was all sweet and protective of me earlier.  
  
Max: I had nothing to do with that.  
  
Maria: You mean, oh, I get it. You're being all coy and quiet about it. That's okay. I mean it's all nice and stuff for you to try to help me and Michael out, but I know this is not his kind of thing unless...  
  
Max: Maria! I really didn't do anything.  
  
Maria: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, whatever has turned on the switch in Michael Guerin, I'll take it.  
  
Max: Can I get my lunch? And I'm picking up Brody's...  
  
Maria: Galaxy sub, hold the mayo and extra pepperjack, I know.  
  
Max: You seem to know the guy's tastes.  
  
Maria: (smirking) I've heard that before.  
  
As Max waits for his lunch, Tess comes up to him.  
  
Tess: Long time no see.  
  
Max: I've been busy with work and catching up with school.  
  
Tess: Sure, Max. Anyway, it's been working great at the Valenti's. I think they're getting used to having a female influence in their house again.  
  
Max: I'm glad for you.  
  
Tess: Well then, see you later.  
  
As Tess leaves, Maria returns with 2 brown bags.  
  
Maria: Here's your lunch and Brody's. And since you're taking it across the street, at least I won't have Michael on my case today.  
  
Max: (taking the bags) Okay. Thanks.  
  
On his way out, Max notices the now empty booth that Kyle and Tess shared. He looks back and sees Michael and Maria talking, Alex and Isabel at their booth. Just outside the door, he looks at the path that Jim and Amy took on their way out. With a shrug and a sigh, Max heads back to the UFO Center.  
  
ACT II  
  
We're out on a desert highway, Alex is driving the Jeep with Isabel next to him, her head on his shoulder. They are coming back from the film festival.  
  
Alex: Thanks for coming out to the festival with me. I thought it was great. That castaway movie from the Las Cruces University student was outstanding. I'll have to find out the name of that lead actor.  
  
Isabel: I think his name was Tom or something. Anyway, don't thank me, Alex. I expect a dinner when we get back in town.  
  
Alex: More than happy to oblige. It's nice to have a little time off to ourselves. And look at the beautiful sunset. Not much more on this planet is as gorgeous as that site, maybe nothing other than you.  
  
Isabel: Oh stop it.  
  
Alex: No. I think it's time someone shows their appreciation for you.  
  
Isabel: Thanks, you are so sweet Alex.  
  
Isabel gives Alex a peck on the cheek and neck before snuggling his neck again. Both look very content.  
  
In Roswell, Sean DeLuca is outside Liz's front door. He holds a bouquet of white roses in one hand as he knocks on the door with the other. Liz, dressed very nicely for a night on the town, opens the door.  
  
Liz: Hi, Sean.  
  
Sean offers her the flower.  
  
Liz: I love white roses.  
  
Sean: I know. You look absolutely wonderful. Ready to go?  
  
Liz: Yeah.  
  
We switch to them in a car, Sean driving.  
  
Sean: So what's been going on here in little ol' Roswell since I took my unintended vacation. Anything interesting?  
  
Liz: Well, you know, it's the same old thing.  
  
Sean: You don't have to be worried about me Liz. I'm still the same old Sean that you knew as a kid. Don't you remember the time you, me, and Maria, we took that trip to the state fair. Those were the good times.  
  
Liz is starting to blush.  
  
Sean: You do remember.  
  
Liz: I was, what, 8 years old, and you were 10. That was a long time ago.  
  
Sean: Not that long ago. (looking at Liz) I see you smiling a bit there.  
  
Liz: (now smiling a lot) Okay, okay, I admit it! You were my first kiss. But I hardly think the duck ride would count as the most romantic hotspot.  
  
Switch to Max, locking up the UFO Center and walking up the street. He's just finished his tough day helping Brody clean up the UFO Center. As Max walks home, he notices a car approaching and recognizes Liz and Sean, looking happy inside as they drive by. They don't notice him. Max, in disbelief, just watches as the car drives off.  
  
Switch again to Tess pulling out her keys to open the front door of the Valenti house. As she is about to put the key in, the door opens. Kyle is there with an apron on.  
  
Tess: Kyle!  
  
Kyle: Come in, please.  
  
Tess: What's going on?  
  
She comes into the house. The dining table is set with the good plates and good silverware. Two candles and wine glasses finish the décor.  
  
Tess: What do I smell? Have you been cooking?  
  
Kyle: Well, you have been doing so much of the cooking since you got here, so I thought, I should return the favor.  
  
Tess: That is so sweet!  
  
Kyle: Please, relax, have a seat. Let me get some music on.  
  
Kyle goes to the stereo and dials up some soft, slow jazz. He goes into the kitchen and returns with a beverage and a bottle of Tabasco sauce.  
  
Kyle: Have a drink and I'll have dinner ready for you very soon.  
  
Tess watches with a smile as Kyle disappears again into the kitchen.  
  
Max gets home and as he comes through the door, he bumps into his adoptive parents, the Evans, who are dressed for the night and on their way out.  
  
Mrs. Evans: Max.  
  
Max: Hi mom, dad. Going out?  
  
Mrs. Evans: Your dad got this crazy idea to have dinner and drinks tonight.  
  
Mr. Evans: Your mom and I haven't had much time for ourselves in awhile.  
  
Mrs. Evans: You'll be okay alone tonight, Max?  
  
Max: Yeah, I guess. You two go out and have fun.  
  
Mr. Evans: See you later.  
  
As they exit, Max again does the sigh, shrug reaction as he did earlier in the day.  
  
Scene switches to a restaurant. Liz and Sean are having dinner.  
  
Liz: So, why don't you tell me more about what happened to you, you know...  
  
Sean: You mean during my time in the big house?  
  
Liz nods.  
  
Sean: Well, I can tell you, the food and company were definitely not a delicious nor pretty as they are here.  
  
Liz blushes again.  
  
Sean: Prison does give a guy time to think about how things are, what to do with himself.  
  
Liz: And what do you want to do, with yourself?  
  
Sean: Good question. I'm still trying to work that one out, but there is one thing I do know.  
  
Liz: What's that?  
  
Sean: I learned that you only have so much time in this life and if there's something out there that you want, you have to go after it.  
  
Liz has a look of realization as does Sean.  
  
Switch to Max, falling over into his bed, exhausted and discouraged. He lays looking at the ceiling, thinking. He eventually gets up and goes to the window where he notices a piece of paper stuck through a slit. He pulls it through and opens it to read:  
  
Max, I need to talk to you. Please come by my place tonight as soon as you get this message. Liz.  
  
Max automatically get up and grabs his sweater on the way out of his room.  
  
ACT III  
  
Back at the Valenti household, Tess has changed to an attractive dress and Kyle has also put on a casual suit. They are seated at the dinner table as Kyle is serving dinner.  
  
Tess: You really didn't have to do all this Kyle, thank you.  
  
Kyle: Well, this is bonding time of you and me remember.  
  
Tess smiles her reply as they clink wine glasses and sip.  
  
Kyle: Anyway, I tried to cook something that I hope you would like.  
  
Tess takes a bite of her food.  
  
Tess: Hey, this is actually really good.  
  
At this point, Kyle takes a bite himself and starts to choke, it is so spicy!  
  
Tess: Kyle, are you okay?  
  
Kyle: Yeah, just gotta get used to, uh, the flavor.  
  
Tess: You didn't have to put the same amount of Tabasco in your food as in mine.  
  
Kyle: (while drinking lot of fluids) No. You've suffered through our bland food for long enough so I thought I should try some of yours.  
  
We catch up to Max, walking towards the Crashdown, wondering what Liz's message means. He goes into the alleyway next to the restaurant as he usually does. Then a figure comes out of the shadows.  
  
Nicholas: So I see you got my message.  
  
Max: What are you doing here?!  
  
Nicholas: Well, if you want to get a "job" done right, you should do it yourself. You know, I remember when I was a respected and trusted colleague of yours. You could have been a great ruler with a beautiful bride, an even more beautiful sister.  
  
Nicholas pauses as if recalling a memory.  
  
Nicholas: But you just had to try to change things. Our world was fine the way it was. And that twit for second in command. I would have and could have been a much better advisor to you.  
  
Max: I don't remember any of this.  
  
Nicholas: Of course not! Your parents wanted the royal four to start off fresh. Renew your ties to each other so that you could be stronger than when we destroyed you. Too bad we had to kill your sister.  
  
Max: Leave her out of this.  
  
Nicholas: Leave her out of this? Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really were Swiss cheesed weren't you. You need a refresher. Your beloved Vilandra, she's the one who truly betrayed you. She really was a flighty one, but SHE knew who could rule our world. She chose Kivar over you and she's the reason why you lost your head and your family lost the throne.  
  
Max: Isabel is my sister, I trust her. I don't believe you.  
  
Nicholas: Or is it you don't want to believe. You were always too trusting, believing people were better than they really were. Huh... then let me help you remember your miserable past, your highness.  
  
With that, Nicholas raises his right hand in attack mode. Max tries to put up a force field, but before he can, he crumbles to the ground in pain, a blinding white light surrounding his head.  
  
Nicholas: (screaming) Do you see it now Max! Does it come back as clearly as I remember it!  
  
He continues to zap Max, who groans and screams in pain.  
  
Nicholas: I hope you enjoy the memories before I kill you!  
  
Nicholas continues to attack Max.  
  
Down the street, we see Michael and Maria walking down the street.  
  
Maria: Thanks for dinner Michael.  
  
Michael: Yeah, people gotta eat.  
  
Maria: Let's start over again. You know, between you and me. I can accept that nothing happened between you and Courtney. I'm just tired of all this separation between us. I care for you and I think you care for me.  
  
Before she can finish her thought, Michael grabs her and kisses her. This one is long and passionate, like the kind they used to share in the eraser room. They would have gone further had it not been for the light and noise coming from the alley next to the Crashdown.  
  
Maria: What's that?  
  
Michael: I thought it was a pretty damn good kiss.  
  
Maria: No, I mean across the street.  
  
Michael: I don't know, but we should check it out.  
  
They run across the street, Michael ahead with Maria in tow. They come upon Nicholas zapping Max.  
  
Michael and Maria: Max!  
  
Surprised, Nicholas stops what he is doing and looks up just in time to get a blast from Michael's outstretched right hand. Nicholas is flung back several feet, but gets up quickly.  
  
Nicholas: (while sweeping off dirt from his clothing) My lucky day. Kill the king and his minion in one fell swoop.  
  
Michael: Let's see you try, squirt.  
  
Maria: Oh my god, oh my god.  
  
Michael and Nicholas look at each other, ready to go at it, when suddenly, a car comes around into the alley. The headlights beam onto Michael and Nicholas. It's the Jeep. Isabel and Alex get out and come up behind Michael.  
  
Isabel: Michael! We saw you running across the street... Max!  
  
She quickly goes to Max.  
  
Nicholas: How ironic that you should care so much about your brother, Vilandra.  
  
Isabel: (looking to Michael) What's going on?  
  
Nicholas: The time is coming soon when loyalties will be tested, dear Vilandra. Kivar and I will be expecting you, again. And you, Mr. Right Hand Moron, not even your loyalists can stop us.  
  
Outnumbered, Nicholas turns and runs to the opposite end of the alley. Michael is ready to go after him, but Maria grabs his arm.  
  
Maria: Don't, we need you here.  
  
Everyone turns and watches as Max lay in Isabel's arms, diaphoretic and convulsing.  
  
ACT IV  
  
Scene shifts to the pod chamber. Kyle and Michael are carrying Max, now covered by a cocoon, into the middle of the room. Tess, Isabel, Alex, Maria, and Liz follow.  
  
Kyle: So much for a nice non-alien evening.  
  
Tess: I'm sorry, Kyle.  
  
Kyle: It's not your fault.  
  
Liz: (to Maria) What happened?! What happened to Max?! One minute I'm at dinner and next you're dragging me out of the restaurant.  
  
Maria: That little creep, Nicholas, paid us another visit.  
  
Isabel: (breaking their conversation) Come on, we need to start.  
  
Isabel hands a healing stone to Michael, Tess, Maria, and is about to give it to Liz.  
  
Liz: I don't know...  
  
Isabel, impatiently shoves the stone in her hand.  
  
Isabel: Do whatever you want.  
  
Isabel takes her place in the circle with Michael, Maria, and Tess, who are holding the healing stones, trying to focus on the task at hand. Kyle stands at the entranceway, looking disgruntled. Off to the side, Alex holds Liz, who appears very upset and concerned. After some time, nothing has happened.  
  
Isabel: (very frustrated) Dammit, it's not working!  
  
Michael: It worked before.  
  
Tess looks up at Liz.  
  
Tess: He needs you to be part of this.  
  
Tess stands and reaches her hand out to Liz, who seems to understand. She takes Tess' hand and slowly walks towards Max. Liz takes her place in the circle next to Tess. They all begin to concentrate again, this time, the healing stones begin to glow.  
  
We return to the same dark room as in the opening scene. Max sees the same visions as we saw earlier, however, this time, when we see Isabel, she changes. She appears deranged, laughing maniacally while blood splatters about her. Suddenly, the scene shifts to the bright desert. Max stands in the center of the group who are attempting to heal him. He is dress in regal attire, with a purple cloak on his shoulders. Max, Isabel, and Tess are dressed as in the previous setting.  
  
First to approach is Michael, with Maria by his side. Max and Michael smile at each other and clasp hands, as close, old friends would. They pat shoulders and hug. Max and Maria share a smile.  
  
Next is Isabel. She looks happy to see him and goes quickly to hug him. Max is slow to return the affection, but eventually does. Behind Isabel, we see Nicholas and the mystery man who we now realize is Kivar.  
  
Max turns to Liz. She is resplendent in a long gown, glowing in beauty. They hold each other, kiss, and look at each other lovingly. But he releases himself from their grip and walks away, towards Tess.  
  
Back in the pod chamber, the five surrounding Max are bathed in the yellow light of the healing stones. Max's cocoon slowly disappears and Max suddenly sits up. Everyone in the circle open their eyes.  
  
Isabel: Max!  
  
Isabel instantly comes from behind Max and hugs him as he sits on the floor. He does not return the hug, instead he looks around. Michael approaches and as he pats Max on the shoulder.  
  
Michael: I'm glad we didn't lose you, Maxwell. I wasn't ready to be fearless leader quite yet.  
  
Max responds with a nod and finds what he was looking for, Liz. Max stands up and walks towards the weepy Liz. He places his hands on her arms.  
  
Max: Liz, look at me. You know that I love you.  
  
Liz: I know Max. And I love you too!  
  
As they hug, Max looks to the side, at Tess walking away.  
  
Max: (looking Liz) There is something I have to do.  
  
Max releases Liz, although she is reluctant to do likewise. Max walks towards a retreating Tess, who is ostensibly walking towards the exit, and Kyle. Max takes her by the arm and slowly turns her towards him.  
  
Max: Tess, I saw... felt the things that you remember... I remember.  
  
Tess: (looking longingly in his eyes) Max.  
  
Max: But I also have a new life here.  
  
Max pauses, thinking of what to say.  
  
Max: We... I just want to make sure that you don't leave. We all need to stay together.  
  
Tess: (as she caresses his cheek) Max, YOU are my king. I could never leave you.  
  
She turns back around and leaves with Kyle, who gives a suspicious look to Max. Everyone has watched this including a shaken Liz.  
  
Later, back in Max's room in the Evan's household, Max sits in his chair while Isabel is standing by the window, looking out at the stars.  
  
Max: I saw things from the past, Isabel. From back HOME.  
  
Isabel turns around.  
  
Isabel: What did you see?  
  
Max: We were at war. I knew people, our people, were dying, but somehow, I knew inside that what I was doing was right. Michael was always at my side, planning our strategy. I also saw things about Tess, how much we cared for each other. We were all there, you too.  
  
We see Max is struggling with what he is about to say.  
  
Max: You were beautiful, even more beautiful than you are now.  
  
Max pauses and just looks at Isabel, who acts as if she is already guilty.  
  
Isabel: What?!  
  
Max: You, I saw you, you were the one who killed me Isabel. I was never executed. Vilandra killed me with her very own hands.  
  
Scene ends with Max and Isabel just looking at each other, in deathly silence.  
  
The End. 


End file.
